


Blowing Bubbles

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Sam teaches Jack how to blow bubbles.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: Bubbles; Character: Sam





	Blowing Bubbles

It bothered Sam that Jack had been born into an adult body, with pressures outstripping those of normal adulthood. He’d had even less of a childhood than Sam or Dean.

Sam wanted to give him a minute to be a kid.

He drove Jack to a sunny meadow one warm spring day. He blew a long string of bubbles from the wand. Jack watched them with eyes full of wonder.

When Jack tried, he blew too hard.

“Gently,” Sam advised. Jack tried again, and grinned at the colorful bubbles that filled the air. He reached out to touch one, frowning when it popped.

“You can make more,” Sam said. Jack blew a big one and watched it drift away.

“I understand,” he said. “Nothing lasts, but that doesn’t make things less beautiful. Maybe it makes them more beautiful.”

Sam smiled. “You’re not wrong. But I just thought they looked cool.”


End file.
